


Possessive much?

by callmenovak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angry Kissing, Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Tower, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Protective Tony Stark, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Kissing, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmenovak/pseuds/callmenovak
Summary: The avengers don't know Tony and you are a thing.You decide to get frisky with Steve in front of Tony to annoy him.This is what happens when you both leave the room.(A short fic to make your stomach flip (In a good way))
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Possessive much?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to use my boy Steve like this but it had to be done.

Your hand rests high up on Steve's thigh while he talks to Bucky and you feel Tony's eyes burning into the side of your head. Steve says something making you throw your head back and laugh, you use this moment to get even closer to Steve and rub your hand up and down his leg. 

Steve turns to you with a raised brow to which you just shrug, you saw that Steve was blushing and you knew Tony could too, you lean into Steve's ear and whisper something which causes him to grin. 

You pat the soldier's leg and stand up, when you walked down the hallway you could tell someone was behind you. 

A hand on your shoulder spun you round and pushed you against the wall. 

Tony gave you a death stare that shot daggers, to anyone else it would look like Tony was about to kill you but you could see nothing but passion and lust behind his eyes. 

Before you could say anything his lips were pushed against yours and a hand was placed next to your head, trapping you. Your hands travelled over his body and under his shirt, feeling the firm muscles and wide expanse of skin. 

This continues for a while until Tony pushed a leg in between yours and the two of you finally separate for air, his eyes dropped to your neck and dove in while you lent your head back against the wall to give him more access. He marked you low so it could be easily covered up by your shirt, he finally came back up and captured your mouth again and his hands came to your sides. 

"Would Steve do this to you?" He breathed. 

"No" You moaned before letting Tony explore your mouth.

The wall dug into your back but you couldn't care less, you focused on the way his hands roamed your body and how his hair felt under your fingers when you held the back of his neck. 

Tony pulled away from you after a minute.

"We've got to get back" He said, his hair was dishevelled and messy and his button up shirt was undone. 

You smiled at how flustered he was.

You nodded and smoothed out his hair while he did his shirt back up. 

"My room in 10?" He asked and you nodded before he walked back before you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
